Vista de Aguila
by Lara Pond
Summary: Cho cae inevitablemente enamorada de Hermione, pero no sabe si esta le corresponderá, solo el tiempo lo dirá.
1. Prólogo

**_Prólogo, Admiración_**

Era pleno invierno, Cho frotaba sus manos para pasar el frío, tenía guantes sin dedos que se le helaba todo.

Comenzó a nevar agua nieve con lo que se congelaba y además se empapaba. Estaba sobre la escoba, estaba en uno de los partidos más importantes de su carrera, este definiría quién ganaba la copa mundial de Quiddich, por lo que trató de concentrarse para no caer, así que hizo un hechizo impermeable en sus gafas de seguridad y se mandó hacía la acción.

Hermione le vitoreaba desde la tribuna, luego lo haría con sus hijos también pero por ahora no tenía más de diecinueve, y su novia había llegado a formar parte de uno de los equipos más poderosos de toda Europa, de seguro ganaban.

La admiraba casi tanto como la amaba. Era la jugadora estrella que todos alababan


	2. Inicio

**Sí, otra vez la tabla básica de la casi extinta comunidad de Crack and roll de Livejournal. pero no pude evitarlo, Booh me pego el Chomione y el Chomione me hizo a mí**

**Advertencias: Femslash**

**Raiting: K**

**Disclaimer Harry potter**

* * *

**#1 Inicio**

Hermione llevaba horas tratando de organizar las ideas en su cabeza. Ella era una chica demasiado calculadora, mental, una total maniaca cerebral. Por ello no soportaba que las cosas rondaran sin etiquetas o razones importantes en sus pensamientos.

Con los estudios eso era fácil, adquiría los conocimientos justos y suficientes para los días normales, luego unos cuantos más para poder responder con rapidez anti natural a las preguntas que hacía el profesor y finalmente se tomaba una semana como maratón de libros para sacar un Extraordinario en el examen.

Sinceramente, fácil.

Pero… ¿Cómo se tenía que manejar cuando alguien le decía ese par de palabras que no estaban en su diccionario?

Con la mediana corta edad que llevaba nunca había adquirido conocimientos ni mucho menos experiencias del tema amoroso que suponía tener la vida.

Ella era una adolescente y todo, con problemas tontos y otros serios, cosa que siempre supo resolver leyendo algún libro, algún manual, tal vez una revista como última opción, pero normalmente se guiaba por ese camino, el intelectual. Así que suponía de un gran esfuerzo salir de el para mirar por el extraño y desconocido mundo sentimental romántico.

"Creo…que me gustas Hermione"

Había confesado esa chica, sin rodeos o vergüenza alguna.

"Me gustas", ¿Qué se supone que debía de pesar?, ¿Qué tenía que responder?, ¿Qué tenía que pasar después?, ¿lo correcto hubiese sido decirle "gracias apreció que sea así", "Ew, eres una chica y yo también", "Ah…bien, ¿y?", "Déjame pesarlo "o directamente guardar silencio hasta volver incomoda la situación, más de lo que ya era?

Ni siquiera sabía si iba en serio, a lo mejor quería molestarla o algo parecido.

Hermione no estaba preparada para marcar una respuesta en ese examen sorpresa de opciones múltiples.

Por ello salió de su boca de forma instintiva casi automática, un único y torpe…

"¿Qué?"

Ese desafortunado encuentro con esa chica de Ravenclaw fue reciente, y justificaba que la alumna ejemplar de Gryffindor aún no pudiese quedarse quieta y dejar de rondar por la habitación como alguien que perdió algo muy pequeño en el suelo.

Por más que lo pensara y pensara repetidas veces hasta el hartazgo, nada cobraría el sentido que esperaba. No podía buscar ayuda en ninguna enciclopedia de este tema por supuesto, ¿pero entonces…?

— ¿Sucede algo Hermione? — pregunto Fay Dunbar algo curiosa por cómo se mostraba su compañera.

Fay tan solo paso a buscar unas cosas que yacían en su cama.

Granger tomo conciencia de su aparición segundos más tarde, y vagamente negó con la cabeza para restar importancia a su estado. Era evidente que algo le molestaba y lo demostraba, pero no le importaba eso ahora.

Lo que quería era quitarse el espectro de un dolor de cabeza que había comenzado a molestarle.

Y que continuaría así por más días aunque eso ya no sabía, y no le gustaría saber tampoco.


	3. lluvia

**#2 Lluvia**

El paso de Cho Chang, del edificio cercano al invernadero hasta el patio de la Torre del Reloj, se tornaba un poco más rápido a medida que se alejaba del pasillo donde hace un momento estuvo e hizo la cosa más estúpida que se le pudo ocurrir.

Aunque "ocurrir" era una palabra que suponía de la acción previa de "pensar", y eso fue lo que menos llego a hacer Cho durante la milésima de segundo en el que abrió la boca.

Excelente murmuraba para sí misma como reproche.

Solo le tomo, ¿Cuánto, un receso entre dos asignaturas?, tal vez menos, para arruinarse el día.

Chang no era de las que tienen todo fríamente calculado, tiene inteligencia y mucha, eso es innegable, al igual que belleza que nunca esta demás nombrarla, pero no suele estructurar las acciones de cada minuto en un horario fijo.

Es más, ella es por la que Marietta cancela varias invitaciones a cualquier cosa de parte de otras amigas para poder acudir a las locuras de último momento que se le antojan a la morena. Aunque eso no solo pasaba con Marietta, cualquier miembro del grupo de risueñas al cual Cho pertenecía, terminaban siguiéndole en todo.

Sin más, es posible que gracias a esa cualidad, su cerebro dejó de carburar lógicamente cuando se encontró a Hermione Granger saliendo del invernadero. Que le llamó la atención de una manera absurdamente floja, con un "Hola" y el agregado innecesario de "¿Qué haces por aquí?" del cual se arrepintió porque era obvio el que hacía por allí. Que espero ansiosa su respuesta pero sin mostrarlo, o así ella lo creyó. Que le emocionó la simple respuesta de Hermione, totalmente educada aunque sorprendida.

Y sobre todo que tras un espacio entre minutos y minutos ninguna de las dos dijo nada, y Cho fue la que se quedó mirando a la castaña más de lo que debía y de una forma extraña, para terminar excusándose, o más bien explicando por lo bajo, algo que tenía abusando de su mente por meses.

— Creo… que me gustas Hermione—Lanzó para su horror.

La nombrada se confundió, alzo una ceja, recalculo si oído tenía alguna falla, alzo la otra ceja, no tenía ningún problema auditivo y allí fue cuando se sorprendió.

— ¿Qué?

Para la suerte de Cho Chang, la única testigo de aquella inesperada confesión fue la gotera que producía el techo al final del pasillo.

Y la lluvia fue la cereza de un día perfecto en la vida de esta Ravenclaw


	4. Culpa

**#05 Culpa**

Culpa de Marietta, porque estaba a su lado y porque tal vez si Cho lo pensaba objetivamente, aunque sin evitar entrar en detalles, su amiga siempre fue de dar rienda sueltas a su boca. Cho esto, Cho aquello, un chico me parece lindo, ¡huy! Ese esta de terror, ¿Mi falda está muy larga?, a lo mejor le digo a Snape que le presto este shampo de limón quien sabe puede llegar a hacerle efecto, Cho ¿Qué te parece esta túnica? Cho mira esos zapatos, Cho ¿te parece si hacemos la tarea juntas? Es que no entiendo mucho Pociones, Cho, Cho, Cho…

— ¡Basta! — le salió a Cho sin meditarlo.

Marietta dejó de parlotear al igual que Padma y otras chicas que las rodeaban. La charla sobre hechizos desmaquillantes se vió interrumpida por la repentina queja.

— ¿Qué sucede Cho? — preguntó Padma, que para suerte de la morena no entendió que había dicho.

— Nada, nada. Perdón, creo que se me escapo lo que leía en voz alta— Se excusó y suavizó el tono de sus palabras.

El tener una revista en mano le fue de ayuda, y Marietta se alzó de hombros cediendo como si ese basta no significara nada.

Una de quinto año retomó la conversación con naturalidad y caso cerrado.

Sí, puede que culpa de Marietta, continuó razonando Cho. Desde que entró al tren y ocupó el asiento de enfrente de esa chica no pasó un día en el que estuviera lejos de ella y su grupo, de amigas, y más conocidas.

Así que no sería extraño, para nada, que las costumbres y malas costumbres se le trasmitieran a Cho. Hablar hasta por los codos, cosas que por suerte hacía solo entre compañeras. Mirar chicos y mirarlos bien, eso se salvaba un poco, porque su mirada estaba reservada desde hace un tiempo a una estudiante en especial, y la mejor estudiante para aclararlo. Pero de lo que Cho pareció aprender bien, de forma inconsciente, es el de abrir la boca para decir exactamente lo que pasaba en su mente.

A Marietta había que taparle hasta la nariz para no sople algún dato inadecuado en el peor momento, y a eso sus compañeras ya estaban acostumbradas. Padma le seguía en cuanto a ser inoportuna.

Y por ello, porque nadie estuvo con Cho cuando a esta se le libro un pensamiento reprimido, desde hace tiempo, espontáneamente para y sobre Hermione, termino revelándole que le gustaba.

— ¿Ya te vas? Pero si no terminaste tu desayuno— dijo la de quinto año al ver como Cho se levantaba de su asiento.

— Oh, es que no tengo hambre. Y quería dar una vuelta antes de la primera hora — explicó sin profundizar y con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Cho agradeció que Marietta estaba muerta de hambre, y le propuso de encontrarse luego de que terminara.

Mientras salía del Gran Salón unos ojos siguieron a la Ravenclaw, de forma discreta pero torpe y algo avergonzada. Hermione se esforzó por continuar con su comida y no ser tan obvia, o como ella creía que lo estaba siendo. ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo? Si se mantenía ansiosa, nerviosa y expectante por lo sucedido con la morena.

Aire fresco era lo que necesitaba Cho, algo de tiempo sola, separada de sus amigas. Tal vez así se detengan las malas costumbres heredadas de Marietta.


	5. Incecto

**#16 Insecto**

_(me encanta lo random que suenan algunas de las palabras)_

La extraña actitud de la chica de Ravenclaw tenía a toda su casa y a admiradores de las ajenas atentos a ella. Siendo conocida por el colegio entero, amiga de muchos y, para que negarlo, como era atractiva para cada uno de ellos, sus movimientos por el castillo no pasaban desapercibidos.

Padma estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa central de la sala común.

Era domingo y había pospuesto todo lo referido a las asignaturas del lunes para el último momento y este lo era. No es que ella sea floja o lenta, pero prefería aprovechar el comienzo del fin de semana en otras cosas, como pasar tiempo con los chicos de Quidditch que ayer le invitaron a tomar algo a Hogsmeade, y vaya que no fue un desperdicio, casi logra algo con uno de los cazadores, y ver a Marietta embriagarse con Whiskey de Fuego para terminar hablando incoherencias junto al Hufflepuff que la tuvo loca durante todo el mes fue un espectáculo impagable.

La única que pareció no disfrutar la tarde fue Cho. Padma nunca la había visto así de callada y distraída, -o no desde hace un par de años cuando empezó a salir con Cedric que se comportaba como una niñita nerviosa o pasaba un día entero emocionada y expectante por cualquier noticia relacionada con el Hufflepuff-.

"¿En quién estás pensando? " Le pregunto Padma ese día sonriendo con picardía.

Cho se detuvo a la mitad del sorbo de Cerveza de Manteca para posarla nuevamente en la mesa y así no derramar la bebida por la sorpresa.

"¿Cómo dices…?"

Padma alzó una ceja, divertida por el sonrojo que se asomó en su amiga.

"¡Oh!, dime que me equivoco" retó sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro "¿Y, quién es?"

"No, no pensaba en nadie" negó, pero algo en su voz hizo flanquear la credibilidad a sus palabras.

Pero no tenía otra opción, después de todo Cho no quería revelar que la causa de sus problemas se paseaba por el castillo en este momento, posiblemente con un par de libros en sus manos y junto a Harry y Ron Weasley.

"¿Entonces, sucede algo?" dijo Padma al darse cuenta que no le sonsacaría información de esa forma. "Estas algo callada hoy" explicó

Cho divago con la mirada por la espuma de su cerveza

"¿De veras?" preguntó con inocencia "Supongo que… es por no dormir bien. Pero ya se me pasara" agregó con rapidez para evitar más cuestionarios incomodos de Padma, y esta lo notó, así que asintió para continuar la conversación que estaba teniendo momentos atrás con los chicos. Pensó en que era mejor dejar pasar por alto eso y hablar con ella en el colegio.

Pero ahora a pesar de estar terminando tareas y estudiando en la sala común junto a Cho, no había logrado nada más que afirmar la extrañeza con la que actuaba su amiga.

Dejó el pergamino del cual estaba copiando una tarea y se frotó los ojos con cansancio.

— Cho… ¿Qué tal vas?

Su pregunta quedó al aire. Cho miraba hacía algún punto lejano a su izquierda sin reparar en su compañera. Trazaba líneas perezosas sobre sus pergaminos y mordía la punta de su labio distraídamente.

— Cho —. Llamó nuevamente.

La morena alzó la vista hacía ella y se acomodó en su asiento

— ¿Sí? — dijo Cho volviendo a la realidad. Una en la que Padma la observaba escudriñando su expresión para, si tiene suerte, leer lo que dice.

— Te preguntaba que tanto avanzaste

— Ah, yo…Solo dos consignas más y terminaré — aseguró y tosió para cambiar el tono disperso con el que comenzó a hablar

Y ahí está de nuevo, era como el reciente hábito de su amiga el permanecer ensimismada hasta que alguien la saque de sus pensamientos y actúa como si nada hubiese pasado, cosa que le sale torpe y poco creíble.

Primero olvido cambiarse apropiadamente para bajar a desayunar, casi se aparece con la mitad del pijama en el Gran Salón. Segundo, olvido sus libros en dos asignaturas de forma consecutiva y se tardó en buscarlos porque se perdía en el camino.

Y tercero, lo más raro, cada vez que se cruzaban con un Gryffindor Cho parecía incomoda hasta por el pequeño escudo de león en las corbatas, desaparecía con rapidez en el desayuno y almuerzo, y llegaba antes de los alumnos se acomoden en sus respectivas mesas.

—… ¿Solo dos?, a mi casi cuatro. ¡No voy a terminar nunca! — se quejó algo dramática y apoyó su cabeza en la mano derecha.

Cho esbozó una sonrisa — Si quieres te presto las mías y puedes copiarlas— ofreció comprensiva.

Padma hizo una expresión de duda antes de ver que iba en serio la oferta, pues no recordaba la última vez que Cho le quitó importancia a que le copiaran las tareas, por más que Padma había utilizado ese método en varías ocasiones cuando no entendía las consignas o cuando no tenía ganas de hacerlas, siempre fue de otras chicas o de algún chico descuidado que cediera no de Cho.

Se replanteó la pregunta de que le estará pasando, pero omitió el hacerlo en voz alta, tal vez sería conveniente aprovechar, aunque no sea más que por un tiempo.

— Te lo agradecería

Padma recibió las hojas de la mano de Cho y se prometió retomar su interrogatorio más tarde.

Y juntas pasaron una hora más. Cho termino con sus deberes, guardo sus cosas dentro de su bolso y dejo a este en su habitación.

La premura con la que abandonó la sala común, no impresionó a los Ravenclaw que se encontraban allí. Cada uno estaba sumido en sus estudios y ya habían visto los cambios de horarios que sufrió la rutina de la famosa Cho Chang. Pero en cambio llamó la atención de los alumnos con los que se cruzó al dirigirse a la Torre del Reloj ya que no iba acompañada y hasta evitaba estarlo.

Cho agradeció no ver al trío de Harry, Ron y Hermione, sobretodo Hermione durante el camino.

Sabía que tenía que decirle algo, hablar con Hermione para disculparse, hacerle creer que esa confesión no fue más que… ¿Un cumplido?, ¿Un accidente?

… Lo que sea para librarse de esta extraña situación en la que se había metido.

Sería de lo más simple poder ir ahora mismo y hacerlo. No era la primera vez que Cho lidiaba con sentimientos ajenos espontáneos, pero era eso mismo lo que posiblemente la estaba bloqueando. Era siempre ella a la que se confesaban, y luego o correspondía o rechazaba según quien lo haya hecho.

Subió las escaleras hasta entrar al final, se sentó cercana al vidrio del gran reloj en la pared y apoyó la espalda contra la piedra.

Entonces… ¿ahora qué?, ¿Cuál era el siguiente paso? Cho meditaba sobre la mejor opción.

No quería seguir huyendo, sin embargo la idea de plantarse frente a Hermione para desmentir su error le provocaba temor, temblaría como gelatina y no sería capaz de formar una frase con elocuencia.

Quien diría que Cho Chang, una de las chicas más deseadas por alumnos de las distintas casas, y aunque no la mayor parte de Slytherin, adorada finalmente, se sentiría insignificante ante la prefecta, tan pequeña como un insecto e incapaz como una novata de primer año.

Se sentía frustrada, muy frustrada.

Pegó las piernas al pecho con una mano las abrazo, afirmó la cabeza en las rodillas, y con la otra mano se revolvió cansadamente el pelo.

Cho tenía que hacer algo, no sería inteligente quedarse de brazos cruzados y apartar la vista, no cuando era una Ravenclaw


	6. Miedo

#27 Miedo

Se sentía mal. "Terrible" si de adjetivos se tratara. Había cometido un error que no supo prever para evitarlo, ni aminorar el peso que alcanzó a tener. No era su culpa que su amiga no poseyera una fortaleza mental para mantener ese secreto ante la peor profesora y luego directora de Hogwarts, pero tampoco era culpa de Marietta ser como es.

Se preguntó si estando en su lugar ella hubiese hecho lo mismo, y poco después de formulársela descubrió que no. Cho no sería capaz de traicionar a los demás alumnos revelando cosas comprometedoras en tiempo de guerra. Guerra que aún estaba por su prólogo pero tal y como Harry decía, otros rumoreaban, y hasta ella creía, pronto pasaría a darse a luz. Y en ese momento, ella se lamentaría de lo sucedido, una y otra vez.

Lloraba a escondidas, y le dolía mucho más de lo que aparentaba cada insulto en los pasillos, cada mirada iracunda que le acusaba de bocona ante la infame dictadora del colegio, y hasta de las acciones sutiles como ser ignorada en clases por sus propias compañeras de casa.

Pero Cho no se arrepentía de encubrir a su amiga. Después de todo, ella no era el tipo de persona que abandona a otra en momentos de necesidad por más grande que sea el error que esta cometió, Cho no podía dejarla sola en esto. Además recaía en su conciencia que ella misma le había obligado a unirse al ED, no de forma tosca, pero la insistencia es una forma fina de hacer que alguien haga algo contra su voluntad.

El dolor en su pecho continuaba cada vez que se pasaba al lado de algún alumno, se incrementaba cuando veía a otro ser castigado por la tirana de Umbridge, esa vieja siempre disfrutándolo con una sonrisa por supuesto, y de una punzada pasaba a un golpe de ardor extremo cuando se encontraba con un miembro del difunto Ejercito de Dumbledore. Quería disculparse, quería remediar todo aquello que había causado, pero le era imposible, lo hecho, hecho esta y sin más tenía que continuar caminando como si nada mientras soportaba las miradas de decepción sobre ella.

— Cho —escuchó llamar desde atrás suyo.

La chica giro a ver quién era. Se supone que hay una especie de ley de hielo contra ella, y para su pesar todos la respetaban al pie de la letra. O casi todos…

— Ten, estas son las tareas de Transfiguración— le informó Hermione Granger extendiéndole un par de pergaminos doblados con cuidado.

Cho dudo por un momento antes de tomarlos. Tenía los ojos rojizos, no se había percatado de estar llorando hasta que paso por una de las escaleras y vio su reflejo en uno de los ventales de la pared. Supone que ya no hay caso en tratar de disimularlo, Hermione ya le vio, pero aun así froto con disimulo su mejilla con el borde de la manga de la túnica para borrar el rastro de su mejilla.

— Mcgonagall me dijo sí podía entregártelo— explicó con normalidad — supongo que no tuvo tiempo de dárselo a una de tus amigas…— dijo dudativa.

— Gracias—respondió Cho. Formó lo que suponía ser una media sonrisa y terminó pareciéndose más a una pequeña mueca de tristeza.

— No es nada—Aseguró la Gryffindor sin hacer ningún comentario por el estado de Cho.

Porque si bien lo recordaba, ella también lloró a escondidas, muchas veces cuando era más pequeña. Sabía lo que se sentía ser el objeto de burla o desprecio, y ser ignorada por quienes le rodean. Pero aun así algo de molestia le provocaba recordar lo que había hecho la amiga de esta Ravenclaw contra el Ejército de Dumbledore, y le gustaría estar enojada, estar muy enfadada, y seguir a los demás en su frialdad hacia ella, le gustaría. Sin embargo no lo lograba, se veía rendida ante esa idea y trataba de aceptar que en realidad solo podía sentir pena por ella.

Cho asintió y la vio marcharse. Le tomo unos segundos más retomar su propio camino, hace días que nadie le dirigía la palabra, y mucho menos para entregarle una tarea como un acto solidario, y más compasivo en este caso. Cho pudo notar una pizca de comprensión en los ojos de Hermione y algo en ella se calmó, algo le permitió que el dolor se apaciguara, aunque más no sea un poco.

Al llegar a su sala común no se extrañó en que un pensamiento pequeño y reconfortante le llegara, uno en donde Hermione Granger aparecía y era culpable de él. Gracias a ese gesto a pesar de que los días continuaran terribles y le amenazaran con no dejarla en paz, y a pesar de llorar a escondidas y ocultar su dolor ante los demás, tenía algo en que aferrarse, una pequeña muestra de que por más que deba pasar tiempo para ello le iban a perdonar y los intentos de luchar contra lo que se avecina continuaran con ella como otro mago de su mismo bando


	7. Música

**#29 Música**

Mi, Si, Sol, Mi un acorde que no logra comprender y nuevamente Mi, Do, Sol, Mi, ahora al acompañamiento si lo entendía, era algo como Si, La, Do. Era una melodía hermosa, parecía que no era tocada por un humano, no podía creérselo.

Totalmente embelesada por ella, siguió la música, ojala nunca se detuviese, era preciosa.

Recorrió todo el pasillo, paso por varias esquinas, y viajo por el patio y subió escaleras hasta llegar a la sala de menesteres de donde salía el hermoso sonido.

—Me encanta—Dijo Hermione, mientras entraba silenciosamente, puesto a que no quería interrumpir a tal Mozart en su concierto privado, así que se oculto tras las cortinas y miró hacía el piano negro de cola ubicado en medio del escenario. ¿Quién estaría tocando tal encantadora melodía?, no lo sabía pero si quería disfrutarla completa.

Así que se acercó lentamente a contemplar.

Al llegar muy cerca de allí pudo ver a quien le debía esa obra de arte.

— ¿Cho? —Pensó.

Eso sí que no era posible, no sabía que ella era capaz de tocar con tal habilidad, aunque la verdad no sabía nada de esa chica, y eso lo justificaba, pero aun así no sabía cómo era posible.

Pero aun así allí estaba, Cho tocaba cada pieza de forma única y Hermione solo era capaz de observar atónita, ¿Era posible?, sí, sinceramente sí.

— ¿Te vas a quedar allí o vas a entrar a escuchar mejor? —Pregunto riendo Cho.

Hermione dio un salto, no se lo esperó. —C-claro—Respondió y de forma automática entro.

Se paso el día escuchando la bella melodía que interpreto con maestría.

A decir que Cho era talentosa se quedaba corto, ella era una profesional hecha y derecha.


	8. Espina

**#12 Espina**

Caminaba por Hogsmaid sin apuro, ya había comprado los dulces para sus amigos, y un par de cervezas tomó con Harry que volvió ebrio con Ron al colegio, Mcgonagall tuvo que llevarlos a cuestas.

Ahora solo le quedaba preocuparse por su "asunto" con Cho. Desde que le había dicho que le gustaba la última vez que la vio fue en la sala de música y por accidente, se sentía tan incómoda y bien al mismo tiempo a su lado que solo lograba confundirse más. No podía acostumbrarse, y mucho menos formular una respuesta para su pregunta.

¿Quieres salir conmigo alguna vez?, le había preguntado un sábado a la tarde y desde entonces no logro decir una palabra coherente en frente de ella. ¿Por qué era tan difícil?, nadie parecía responderle.

Quería contarle a Ginny pero con todo el rollo de su novio había olvidado que quería que hablaran, pero mejor así, ella tampoco se sentía en condiciones para habar de ello.

Así que siguió caminando, era un día peculiarmente frío, había menos diez grados, y eso era decir poco, ella dudaba de eso, se sentía mas como menos veinte, pero bueno, quien era ella para contradecir el pronóstico de Inglaterra.

Justo ese día había olvidado ponerse la bufanda, y como consecuencia sentía todo el frío de lleno en su cuello, quería apurarse para llegar a algún bar para tomar calor y tal vez una cerveza. Pero se perdió en el bosque nevado. Maldecía por lo bajo, a quien se le ocurría poner un sendero en medio de la nada.

Pero para su suerte luego de media hora de caminata forzosa, llego a un punto donde se chocó contra alguien.

—Disculpa—Dijo sin ver a quien se lo decía.

—No hay problema—Le dijo una melodiosa voz— Oh, mira a quien me encuentro—

Levantó la cabeza para ver a quien se dirigía, — ¿Cho? —Dijo sorprendida.

—Veo que no soy una sorpresa de tu agrado—

—No, no me malinterpretes, es solo que no te esperaba por aquí, es más, creía estar completamente sola y perdida—

—No, estas en todo lo contrario Hermione, este es un atajo a Honey Dunkey, pero de seguro te lo topaste por la parte equivocada

—Es lo mas probable

Estaba incomodísima, no había hablado con ella desde hace días.

—Ehm…

—Oh Hermione— Exclamó preocupada Cho— ¿Cómo vas a andar así de desabrigada, sin bufanda ni guantes? —

—Ah, es que me los olvide en la sala común…—

Cho negó con la cabeza, y tiro de su bufanda—Ten—la colocó en el cuello de la otra— y dame esas manos, de seguro están heladas—

—Oh no, no es necesario

—Te callas, obvio que lo es, mírate, estas morada de labios—Y tenía razón. Tomó sus manos y las metió en su campera abrazando su cintura— un rato así y listo, estarás como nueva— dijo sonriente

—G-gracias, la verdad no sé qué decir

—No hay de que, es un placer— siempre cortés Cho

—Yo...ehm…lamento no darte una respuesta aun…pero …

—no no te disculpes, es mi culpa por ser una apurada, tomate tu tiempo, no hay presión

—Gracias…creo

Y con eso comenzaron a charlar en el camino al bar. Cuando llegaron no pudieron dejar de hablar, la verdad la incomodidad se estaba yendo poco a poco. Excepto el de una pequeña espina que la estuvo molestando desde que cayó al suelo luego de chocarse con Cho.

Y con suma delicadeza ella misma se la quito, Hermione se sonrojó por el toque suave de su mano y de la cercanía.

Pero dentro de todo fue un buen día.


	9. Tormenta

**Recuerden, si quieren que les escriba un fic solo pidanlo por PM y con la promt correspondiente :)**

* * *

**#05 Tormenta**

Hermione caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo, acababa de salir de la biblioteca y se disponía a pasar por el gran comedor, pero antes tenía que buscar unas cosas que le daría Harry en el patio, así que bajó las escaleras con rapidez y llego allí, pero no había nadie aun.

Así que espero y espero por un largo rato, pero aun no llegaba, a lo mejor se olvidó o tal vez le dejó las cosas en la sala común, sí eso era lo mas probable, porque Harry no eran de los que prometían y no hacían nada, él si cumplía.

Ahora a punto de irse, se encontró con Cho, estaba con una amiga pero esta la saludo y se fue para otro lado, decidió acercarse a saludar así que cuando estuvo cerca le hablo.

—Hola Hermione, ¿como estas? —Le preguntó amablemente. Hermione la saludó de vuelta.

—Cho, bien y tu—

—Excelente, ¿Qué te trae aquí en la hora del almuerzo? —

—Bueno, Harry me debía unas cosas, pero creo que las dejó en la sala común de Gryffindor, ¿y tú? —

—Ehm, yo me paseaba por aquí con una amiga luego de salir de clases—

—Ya veo—

Y mientras continuaban hablando se escuchó un rayo, el sol estaba cubierto por unas enormes nubes negras, comenzó a llover mientras los rayos azotaban el cielo.

Fue de improviso así que ambas salieron corriendo para refugiarse bajo techo, la lluvia era torrencial y cuando Hermione volteó para decirle algo al respecto, la vio totalmente aterrorizada, parecía una pequeña niña que acababa de conocer al monstruo debajo de la cama.

Estaba tan pálida que se confundía con las hojas que llevaba Hermione, podía pensar que era tierna de cierto modo, pero quería tranquilizarla nunca la vio así, era acaso que la Ravenclaw le temía a las tormentas, no lo sabía pero podía apostar a que si. Así que con sumo cuidado la abrazó. Y Cho mas que dispuesta le devolvió el abrazo, estaba aterradisima, ella odiaba las tormentas desde que su mamá murió en altamar por una. Desde entonces procuraba estar bien tapada en su cama con la ventana cerrada y cantando muy fuerte cuando una ocurría. Era su peor pesadilla, pero por suerte allí estaba Hermione que sin tener idea de nada estaba calmándola muy bien, y ambas sintieron un estremecimiento cuando se abrazaron y no querían soltarse.

—Shhh, todo esta bien, ya va a pasar, son las típicas tormentas de verano, solo duran un rato y ya—Le aseguró

Cho solo asintió sin quitar la cabeza de su hombro, además olía tan bien, como a lavanda y shampoo, cada vez la quería mas, eran esos detalles que tenía los que le sumaban puntos.

—No sabía que le temías a las tormentas…—

—Las odio…no tuve una buena experiencia con ellas—Admitió avergonzada Cho.

Y Hermione le entendió lo mismo le pasaba a ella con el mar, no era de su agrado, adoraba las playas pero no meterse en él. Y tal como dijo Hermione al poco tiempo paso la tormenta, y lentamente Cho se calmo.

—Lo ves. No es nada—Le dijo sonriente, y Cho agradeció su compañía. Al poco tiempo ambas volvieron al Gran salón, Hermione le dedicó un ultimo abrazó y se fue a su mesa, así fue como descubrió que esa chica la calmaba como nadie, ni su padre había logrado hacer.


	10. Licor

**#14 Licor**

El corazón le dolía, nunca en su vida había sentido tal sufrimiento excepto cuando su madre murió tal vez, pero este era diferente dolía en un punto en peculiar, y ella no podía descifrar de que era con exactitud.

Tan solo intentó no pensar en ello, se la pasó ida todo el día, caminando por todo Hogwarts en círculos, y círculos.

Hasta que Marietta la detuvo preguntándole que estaba mal, ella solo respondió que nada de mala gana y ella aun sin creerle le dio la razón, total que ganaba con pelearle.

Era viernes, así que sabía que si o si en la noche Marietta y las demás la llevarían aunque sea contra de su voluntad a tomar copas a donde siempre y llevarían chicos guapos de todas las casas con ellas. A ella de verdad que le importaba un pepino, se sentía terrible y ni el mayor grado de ingesta de alcohol ayudaría, pero bueno…un cambio de aires no le vendría mal…

Cuando llegaron el chico de Gryffindor se decidió por coquetearle, y a ella no le gusto para nada, primero porque ni lo conocía y segundo porque su uniforme le recordaba a Hermione. Y ella no quería sentir su corazón continuar partiéndose en pedacitos, así que decidió cambiar de lugar con Marietta que la dejó confundida, ahí estaba otro Ravenclaw John, parecía un chico atractivo y agradable, se paso una noche amena hablando de quidditch, y otras cosas, cuando se canso de escuchar simplemente tomó unos cuantos tragos de cerveza y champagne, los suficientes como para no desmayarse ni tampoco como para estar bien, estaba completamente borracha. Podía escuchar lo que le decían, pero no entendía ni una palabra, solo asentía cuando creía oportuno.

Llegó el momento en que todos estaban listos para volver, pagaron la cuenta los chicos como forma de seducción que a Cho ni le importó, mejor. Y el Ravenclaw de antes le tomó la mano mientras caminaban, le pareció agradable, no le molestaba ni le provocaba gran cosa, así que le dejó. Hasta que llegaron a la puerta de un local en donde los demás entraron pero el detuvo a Cho en la puerta, y la puso contra la pared, para besarla, de haber sido otro momento le hubiese besado sin pensar, total era para pasar el rato, pero al recordarle eso al beso que vio entre Hermione y Ron, rápidamente lo aparto, se disculpó y salió corriendo, Marietta la vio y le prometió mandar una lechuza a su chico y salió tras ella.

— ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso, casi logro algo con ese…?!—Le dijo extrañadísima.

A lo que Cho solo respondió llorando, Marietta fue tomada desprevenida por eso, así que solo la sujeto en un abrazo hasta que se calmó.

—Lo siento, gracias, es que…es que—Aun hipaba del llanto— no fue un buen día—

— ¿Qué te paso? Conozco los corazones rotos, dime, quien te lo rompió—

—No tiene importancia, es alguien quien…no volverá a rompérmelo jamás…—Dijo muy segura Cho.


	11. Escape

**#6 Escape**

Desde hace días Hermione tenía la sensación de que Cho estaba escapando de ella, como si tuviera la peste o algo así, porque recuerda muy bien intentar hacer una charla tranquila, sobre una asignatura que a ambas le parecía especialmente difícil pero con rapidez Cho le cambió de tema y se escabullo con una pobre escusa de que tenía que ayudar a Marietta con su maquillaje, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, está bien, ella aun no le había dicho la respuesta de si quería salir o no con ella pero, eso no tenía nada que ver, ¿O si?, la verdad no le entendía y ya.

— ¿Qué sucede, estas muy preocupada hoy? —Le dijo su amiga mirándola fijamente.

—Mmm, no es nada Ginny, tan solo… ¿Estoy actuando raro, o de alguna manera desagradable? —Pregunto atenta a la respuesta que la pelirroja pareció pensársela.

—Pues, no más de lo normal. Digo, estas preocupada como cuando hay exámenes aunque no hay ninguno cerca, así que no lo sé, y en cuanto a estar desagradable, no, para nada, ¿Por qué crees eso? —Le respondió dudosa, no sabía que pasaba con ella pero lo que sea debía ser grave para tenerla así.

—Bueno no es que lo crea totalmente, es que últimamente Cho estuvo hablando conmigo como lo más normal del mundo y ahora es como si se escapara, no la puedo ver ni un segundo que logra zafarse, ¿Sera que no le caigo bien o que la molesto de alguna forma? —

—No lo creo Hermione…pero puede que haya algo en su cabeza que le esté haciendo malas ideas, o que haya pasado algo—

—Ehm, puede ser, ella se me confeso de sorpresa hace un tiempo y yo simplemente no pude decirle aun la respuesta, porque no se qué decirle—Confeso Hermione preocupada. Ginny la miro sorprendida.

—Wow con que tiraba para ese lado, no me sorprende entonces que lo suyo con Harry no funcionase—

—Ginny hablo en serio—

—Y yo igual, deberías relajarte, tan solo búscala y enfréntala, a lo mejor es algo que paso entre ustedes y que se puede arreglar, su recién iniciada amistad no puede acabar tan rápido, créeme—.

—Esta bien, gracias Ginny, iré a hablar con ella ahora mismo—Dijo un poco mas animada Hermione, y luego de ponerse la capa, se fue hacía la cancha de Quidditch donde sabía que los Ravenclaw iban a estar porque así lo comentó Harry en el almuerzo.

Cuando llego se encontró con que les faltaba un poco, solo un poco mas, y terminaban, así que llego hasta las gradas y se quedo mirando, la verdad era que Cho era una excelente jugadora, no lo sabía, pero lo era, como si ese deporte fuera solo para ella.

Pronto acabaron, y todos descendieron, Hermione aprovecho para bajar también, se dio cuenta que todas salieron mas rápido que Cho, suerte porque quería hablar a solas de ser posible y se dio la oportunidad. Entro al cambiador pronto y se encontró con una Cho en toalla, el pelo mojado y las gotas pasando por su cuello, sus hombros hasta sus pechos, no tenía que mirarla así de pervertidamente, se reprochó, pero nada pudo hacer, es que era muy bonita la verdad.

—Hermione—Dijo sorprendida la otra.

Hermione se paralizó un momento hasta que recordó como moverse—Ehm, y-yo, Hola Cho…quería hablar contigo un momento…esperaré a que te cambies claro—

La vio removerse incomoda y asintió, era de cierta forma adorable, pero pronto se fue y se cubrió con la cortina.

Cuando volvió tenía el cabello seco y recogido en una trenza muy linda, tenía el uniforme normal puesto y se fue con Hermione hasta donde ella la llevo, que era en medio del pasto, donde se sentó y la invitó a sentarse.

Lo hizo, y Hermione no pudo evitar respirar profundamente, había sentido su olor natural a un toque de rosas cuando salió de bañarse pero cuando estuvo cerca era mas fuerte, le encantó.

—Bueno…de que querías que hablemos…—Le preguntó aun incomoda. Y Hermione tomó mas aire.

—Esta bien, yo…pensaba en que tal vez había hecho algo raro o dicho algo fuera de lugar, no lo se, pero has estado evitándome por un tiempo…y la verdad no me gustó, porque me caes bien Cho—A Cho se le agrandó el corazón con eso ultimo.

—Es que, no me sentía bien…—Explicó vagamente

—¿Por qué? —Insistió Hermione

—Yo…eh…es que los vi…a ustedes, tu y Ron besándose, y yo simplemente no pude…lo siento—

Hermione se tomó un tiempo para aminorar la sorpresa y para pensar en lo que dijo.

—No creas que hay algo entre nosotros…es que sucede que….Ron me pidió una cita, pero la verdad no me gusta así que espere hasta hace unos días para poder hablar con él y decírselo de buena forma claro de que no saldría con él, lo tomó mejor de lo que pensé así que me pidió una última cosa, y como imaginaras fue un beso, no pude no dárselo sabes, su mirada era de mucha pena, así que por nuestra amistad se lo di, pero pronto me aparte, y eso fue todo—Le explicó. Con eso Cho volvió a estar tranquila

—Ya, claro…gracias, y lo siento por sacar conclusiones tan rápido—Se disculpo

—Oh, no te preocupes después de todo eres Ravenclaw y hasta incluso yo hubiese pensado lo mismo,

Ahora…por que no vamos por algo caliente al colegio, a pesar de ser verano las tardes son frías—

—Tienes razón, vamos—Le dijo sonriendo por fin, con esa sonrisa que Hermione descubrió adorar,

Y le tendió la mano para que se levantase.

Así ambas caminaron juntas hasta llegar al colegio nuevamente, y se fueron directo al gran comedor donde se sentaron por primera vez juntas, en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Hermione comió felizmente igual que Cho, que ignoro cada una de las preguntas de sus amigas con respecto a la Gryffindor.


	12. Escaleras

**#18 Escalera**

Había algo con lo que Cho no contaba, y eso era de que era mas distraída que Maritta, y peor aun contando que estaba enamorada, andaba por las nubes, aunque en la realidad se esté estrellando contra el suelo por olvidar que la escaleta tenía escalones tramposos que te empujaban de vez en cuando para hacerte caer. Y así paso, así que adolorida se levanto, maldijo los hechizos sin sentido de Dumbledore, y continuó.

Al día siguiente ocurrió lo mismo, octavo escalón hacía el Gran Salón y se hundió haciendo que cayera, o lo habría hecho de no ser que Hermione justo pasaba y se dio tiempo de correr hasta alcanzarla, la tomo en sus brazos, pero el peso era demasiado con esa velocidad, así que ambas cayeron, Cho sobre Hermione, tenían sus caras a centímetros de la otra, y una mano de Cho había ido a parar accidentalmente al pecho de la castaña, provocando un profundo sonrojo cuando ambas lo notaron, rápidamente se la quitó y se apartó aunque eso le costó porque hasta Hermione estaba embobada con la distancia.

—Lo siento tanto—Se disculpo Cho— Siempre me pasa con esa escalera—

—Oh, no te preocupes a mi solía pasarme mucho…hasta que aprendí que era solo el octavo escalón contando para abajo—Sonrió y Cho le agradeció por la información.

Paso el resto de la semana sin accidentes hasta que un viernes por la noche estaba un poco borracha y olvido completamente que estaba ese escalón endemoniado. Y con eso cayó, Hermione estaba cerca pero lamentablemente no lo suficiente como para detener la caída, solo pudo ver como ella llegaba al suelo y se escuchaba el fuerte golpe.

Corrió hacía ella, y vio que tenía la nariz sangrando y la rodilla igual. Le dolía tanto que cuando intentó pararse se cayó sin más al suelo de nuevo.

—Auch auch auch—Dijo Cho sentándose allí

—Déjame a mi—Le dijo Hermione, y hizo el hechizo para que levitase hasta sus brazos y de ahí la cargó en sus brazos a fuerza propia a la enfermería, la otra no podía creer la resistencia que tenía en sus brazos, para alguien que no hace ningún deporte.

Una enfermera sustituía a la usual por motivos desconocidos, a lo mejor ella también tropezó con el escalón, pensó Hermione y luego se retracto al ver la mueca persistente de dolor de Cho, se las arreglo para dejarla justo entre las sabanas, y dejó que la atiendan, por suerte no era nada grave, sí una nariz rota y el codo lastimado, pero nada más, la rodilla era solo un raspón y ya.

Para suerte de ambas Cho se recuperaría, pero por la nariz rota y las medicaciones que no podían ser sacadas si no era la enfermera, ella debía quedarse allí esa noche.

—Esta bien—Dijo rendida, y Hermione le dio un apretón de hombro para darle animo.

Porque sabía que no le gustaba estar allí.

Así que luego de dejarla en buenas manos, Hermione se marchó.

Lo que no esperaba es que esa noche comenzara a llover y a tronar como la peor tormenta que Hogwarts haya visto.


	13. Piel

**De nuevo repito por si las dudas, si quieren que les escriba algún fanfic, diganmelo por PM puede ser Femslash o Slash de su pairing favorito y me dicen la situación o alguna palabra disparadora y ya, porque ya llevo haciendo varios fics a pedidos de amigas, como Blueberry night, Fate stay the night y Cotton candy 17**

* * *

**#14 Piel**

Esa noche se le había hecho imposible dormir, porque primero estaba sola y segundo había tormenta, de estar en su cuarto sabría manejarlo y calmarse pero el aspecto aterrador de la enfermería no ayudaba, maldición, solo quería irse de allí cuanto antes, quería huir y estar en su propia cama no una que usan todos los enfermos.

Se sentó y se abrazó a si misma apegando las rodillas al pecho, se tapó la espalda, sabía que sería una noche terrible y no podría dormir nada de nada, así que se dio por vencida con la idea.

Cuando estaba muriendo del sueño y el terror no la dejaba dormir, casi da un salto y cae al suelo al sentir una mano en su hombro.

—Hey tranquila, Cho soy yo—Y efectivamente era Hermione.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Estaba sorprendida se supone que a esta hora vigilan los pasillos y la dama gorda no te deja salir.

—Bueno me escapé, tome prestada la capa de invisibilidad de Harry y hechice a la Dama Gorda, pero descuida era solo para que durmiese, no despertará hasta mañana— Le sorprendía eso viniendo de ella la que no rompía ni un plato estaba rompiendo varías reglas para venir a verla, pero por qué lo hacía era lo que no se podía responder.

—Pero… ¿qué haces aquí el toque de queda ya esta hace rato vigente? —

—es que…mientras estaba preparando para dormir me acorde como le temías a las tormentas, nada que avergonzarse, pero justo comenzó a haber una así que supe de inmediato que no podía dejarte sola—Y el corazón de Cho se calentó y expandió, esa chica sí que era más de lo que jamás pediría en alguien.

—Gracias—Dijo tímidamente, y Hermione sonrió como toda respuesta, la otra le hizo lugar para que se sentara a su lado pero en cambió se acostó, estaba en pijama así que significaba que venía lista para dormir y nada más, siguiendo su ejemplo se acostó con ella, era tan raro, ni en sus mejores sueños imagino que algo así le pasaría, estar acostada en la misma cama que Hermione y es más fue ella misma quien lo quiso así, estaba sinceramente en el cielo y no quería bajar.

Un rayo pego cerca de la ventana Cho dio un salto y un gritito, Hermione la abrazó al instante, quedando la cabeza de la morena en su pecho, dios, moriría.

—No pasa nada, sabes que estoy aquí—Le dijo suavemente con una voz reconfortante, y Cho lo sabía, lo creía, con Hermione no había nada que temerle ni siquiera a la misma muerte, así que con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se permitió rodearle la cintura con los brazos, Hermione le rodeaba por encima e los hombros.

Así fue como durmieron, totalmente pegadas, juntas, Cho nunca se sintió más tranquila que en ese momento.

Mientras Hermione se durmió primero, ella le dio un suave beso cargado de cariño en la piel descubierta del cuello donde se unía con el hombro, era tan linda, y olía tan bien, que podía quedarse así por el resto de su vida, podría acostumbrarse a dormir así y despertar con ella a su lado abrazándola. Sí ese era su sueño.


	14. Caramelo

**#11 Caramelo**

Había algo, un algo que cambió en ellas luego de esos días. De alguna forma se habían vuelto más cercanas, si bien Hermione nunca respondió a Cho ella le dijo que mejor hacer las cosas desde el comienzo e intentar ser amigas, así que así fue, se pasaron los siguientes días reforzando esa amistad, Ginny por momento se ponía celosa de la atención que su amiga le daba a la Ravenclaw pero sin más lo olvido cuando se fue a una cita con Harry, a veces simplemente tenía que dejar a su amiga ser, y así lo hizo. Hermione sin la presión de los exámenes o sus amigos porque Ginny consiguió quitarle a Ron y Harry de encima, podía ser ella misma con Cho, así se pasaron tardes enteras simplemente hablando, en la Biblioteca lugar favorito de ambas, en el campo cerca de la cancha de Quidditch, en la Torre del reloj, en el patio, en donde sea era un buen lugar, hasta la acompañaba a ayudar a Hagrid con el cuidado de sus animales, daban paseos nocturnos por el terreno, el Lago, la escuela entera, y se entretenían quedándose a descansar de las tareas en la Sala de Menesteres, habían establecido su mundo y nadie podía meterse, eso era lo que más les gustaba de todo eso, era suyo y de nadie más, solo Cho y ella, no había posibilidad de que las interrumpan, de que las molesten ni nada.

Cuando terminaron las horas más pesadas del día, Adivinación para Cho y Pociones para Hermione, se fueron al campo, a acostarse en el césped.

La Ravenclaw trajo consigo cosas para un picnick, así que juntas lo disfrutaron, comieron hablaron, se rieron hasta hicieron una absurda guerra de cosquillas que inició Cho accidentalmente.

Hermione sacó lo que parecía ser una pequeña bolsa de caramelos que desconocía.

— ¿qué son? —Preguntó mirándolos, eran de colores raros, y tenían una apariencia apetecible.

—Tan solo pruébalos y verás—Sonrió Cho. Hermione hizo caso y los probó, eran deliciosos sabían a chocolate con algo, pero no eran chocolates.

Así se pasaron la tarde, comiendo esas cosas raras que nunca supo que eran, esos caramelos riquísimos, y jugaban a verdad o desafió dependiendo del color que les tocase, aprendió varías cosas de Cho, como que tenía un hermano mayor, que le temía a muchas cosas pero en especial a las tormentas por la muerte de su madre, su color favorito era el azul marino, amaba la nieve, había tenido solo a Cedric de novio porque Harry no llego a más de un par de citas, y varias cosas por el estilo.

Así aprendió de Hermione también, era hija única, le gustaba su gato, el chocolate, el verano y el invierno, nunca tuvo novios y no le gustaba Ron, sintió alguna vez algo por Harry pero nada importante, los quería a ambos con todo su corazón también a Ginny, había besa a Krum, su color favorito era el rojo escarlata, le tenía miedo a la muerte, etc.


	15. Celos

**#07 Celos**

Lo peor de todo era que aunque sintiera todo los celos del mundo no podía hacer nada, no podía alejar a Cho de Marietta de las otras babosas que estaban todo el día con ella ni de los chicos que intentaban fallidamente cortejarla, era extraño porque nunca sintió eso por nadie, ni por sus amigos, solo celaba a Cho, y se sentía algo segura cuando veía que ella hacía lo posible para que no sea así, como si inconscientemente supiera que Hermione la tiene en la mira y se aparta de los cariños innecesarios. No, aún no estaban saliendo, aún no eran más que amigas, pero Hermione comenzaba a sentirse rara a medida que su amistad avanzaba, como si algo en ella la quisiera solo para sí, no quería compartir a Cho ni con sus padres, a ver qué tan lejos llegaba.

Cuando la Ravenclaw cruzó el pasillo y la saludo, una boba sonrisa se instauró en su cara, a penas pudo contestarle y ni hablar de quitarse esa expresión por el resto de la comida, era como una pastilla de la felicidad, como endorfina litros y litros de endorfina para su cerebro, se sentía genial cada vez que le hablaba que se miraban, que se juntaban a hacer aunque más no sea tareas, así era su vida, una en la que rodaba por el dedo meñique de Cho y no parecía soltarla por un tiempo.

Cuando termino atorada su comida se largó de allí porque no quería verla con Marietta no más. Y Cho se dio cuenta de que algo raro pasaba y con una sonrisa pícara, se decidió que averiguaría que era, pronto en la cena dio con el clavo, al abrazar a Marietta a propósito y ver como a Hermione le hervía la rabia. Vaya, quien diría que Hermione es de las celosas.

Bueno, aprovecharía eso a su beneficio, a ver sí la leoncita se resiste luego de esta jugada. Y así comenzó, la semana de pesadilla de Hermione, cada vez que la veía cada vez que le hablaba estaba pegada abrazando, rosando, acariciando, riendo con alguien quería morirse o matarlos, así con besos en la mejillas a todos, en todo momento Cho miraba con satisfacción como tenía efecto en Hermione, hasta que un día la enfrento, enojada tiró de ella y la metió en una sala vacía.

— ¿Qué haces? —Le preguntó Hermione, Cho alzó una ceja inquisitiva, sabía muy bien lo que hacía metiéndole celos pero fingía que no.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Le respondió inocentemente, sí, sí, juega no más que pronto la Gryffindor te atrapará en sus garras.

—Vamos tu sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, coqueteas hasta con las ratas, ¿qué tratas de hacer? —Cho rio para el desconcierto de ella.

—Sí muy bien lo hago y qué—Hermione estaba por responder pero Cho se le adelantó— Después de todo somos amigas, no te debo nada que yo sepa las amigas solo se limitan a estar y dejar—

—Ohhh, eso es jugar sucio Cho—

—Claro que lo es, pero contigo es lo único que funciona después de todo, así que… ¿Sales conmigo o seguimos con las escenitas de celo? Sabes, porque si sales conmigo tendrás derecho sobre mi por sobre los demás, y sabes que quieres eso—

Oh vaya que difícil le ponía decir que no, además acaso no podía experimentar aunque sea un poco, después de todo era una adolescente, eso es lo que se espera de ella.

—Está bien, saldremos, pero si no funciona no hay quejas, está bien—Le dijo, Cho estaba esperando una rápida negativa así que se quedo con las palabras en la boca al escucharla.

— ¿Eh? En serio, hablas en serio—Preguntó totalmente incrédula y era de entenderle luego de tantas vueltas cualquiera lo estaría.

—Sí, en serio, supongo que nuestra primer cita será el Sábado—Le dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla—Hasta entonces—

Cho tan sorprendida estaba que ni saludo.

—Vaya…quién lo diría, ella dio el primer paso…—Dijo y rio contenta, así se fue a clases, nadie entendía su buen humor después de todo estaba en Pociones, ni Snape le pudo borrar esa sonrisa de la cara.


	16. Café

**#04 Café**

Café, el color de ojos de Hermione según ella, aunque para Cho tenía unos preciosos ojos color avellana, era hermosa, ya era Sábado y las pobres morían de nervios aunque Cho sabía disimularlos y sobre llevarlos en cambio la otra se estaba muriendo en vida, irían, por decir de nuevo la palabra, a un Café, querían algo pequeño y cálido y ese se prestó, lo que sí es que no sabía cómo comportarse a su lado, se había peinado especialmente para la ocasión luciendo un lindo atuendo elegante, y Cho un vestido que te hacías babas con verlo, con un peinado de diosa.

Cuando terminó de alistarse se dirigió allí, al llegar vio de inmediato a Cho sentada allí, dios, iba a morir que venga Merlín y lo vea el mismo. Así que se armó de valor tomó aire y se adentro, la saludo con un beso en la mejilla y se sentó en frente.

—Bueno, veo que no te perdiste de nuevo—Le dijo con una sonrisita Cho.

—No, esta vez es más, utilice ese atajo para llegar—Le dijo satisfactoriamente y ambas rieron.

Llego una mujer y les preguntó que tomarían, Cho pidió un café, Hermione una taza de chocolate caliente, así se fue, luego pedirían para comer si les daba hambre.

—Bien… ¿Cómo estás? —Le preguntó dulcemente Cho— Teniendo en cuenta que tuvieron exámenes y algunas cosas por el estilo imagino que estresada, aun así no se cómo aceptaste venir, podías quedarte durmiendo—

Hermione sonrió—No para nada me perdería la cita de hoy—Dijo logrando que Cho se sonroje— Las cosas las terminé hace tiempo son Ron y Harry quienes la tienen difícil hasta Ginny terminó lo suyo, y en cuanto a los exámenes había estudiado muchísimo así que los aprobé sin problemas—

—Oh ya veo, que bien por ti—Le dijo con cariño, y justo llegó la mesera a dejarles los pedidos, le agradecieron y se fue, Hermione comenzó a pensar que la próxima vez que se pase le pediría algo para comer.

Llegó un momento en la conversación en el que Cho pasó la mano por la mesa y tomó la de Hermione haciendo que esta se sonroje.

—Hermione…—La llamó con suavidad, tenía una voz preciosa.

— ¿Uhm? —

—Veras, quiero que esto…lo nuestro sea en serio, juro que no te arrepentirás de aceptar ser mi novia, digo, si es que somos novias claro—Dijo algo indecisa que la hacía ver adorable.

—Claro que lo somos, no lo dudes—

—Está bien, en ese caso, no te arrepentirás, de veras, se que no he estado nunca con una chica y hay muchas cosas que desconozco, pero créeme cuando te digo que tengo todo para darte, hacerte sentir total y únicamente especial y querida como debería ser—Le dijo con tanto cariño que Hermione se sintió enrojecer, de donde había salido esta chica, porque era perfecta, ahora entendía como se conseguía súbditos por doquier, tan solo bastaba hablar con ella para verle el encanto.

—Sí, lo mismo pienso, no te preocupes, te creo Cho—Le respondió con una sonrisa, y Cho apretó dulcemente su mano.

Cuando paso la mesera nuevamente le pidieron dos trozos de torta, compartirían para probar el sabor de cada una, la mesera asintió y se llevó el anotador para pedir la comida, y antes de irse notó las manos unidas de las chicas, sonrió con picardía, cada vez venían más radicales estas generaciones.

Y así pasaron la primera cita, no hubo besos ni nada, pero si tiernos abrazos de Cho a Hermione que la tomaban por sorpresa pero le encantaban y caminaron todo el camino de regreso agarradas de la mano.


	17. Reglas

**#03 Reglas**

Volviendo al hecho de que Hermione era una calculadora, ordenada, maníaca mental, ella comenzó a poner reglas en su relación, ninguna se sentía segura de querer que sea público, por lo menos aún no, en un futuro podría ser pero por ahora estaban bien en el anonimato, porque ya corrían rumores de que dos chicas de distintas casas salían juntas, pero por suerte no había nombres ni de cual casa hablaban.

— ¿Viste lo que dicen? Dos chicas están saliendo, apuesto a que es una de Ravenclaw—Dijo Ginny haciendo que Hermione casi se atragante con la comida—Y una Slytherin, hace rato que veo química entre algunas de ellas—

Hermione suspiró y trago con normalidad, que lejos estaba de la realidad, pobre, pero no se lo diría no aún, no quería que lo supiera aunque le preocupaba que se entere por terceros, así que si se ponía peor la cosa tendría que contarle antes de que alguien más lo haga.

—Hey, que es esa carita de preocupación—Le llamó la atención Cho moviéndose frente a ella para captar sus ojos y lo logró Hermione sonrojo al ver que estaba tan distraída. Estaban en la Torre del Reloj sentadas al borde viendo el paisaje, y Hermione se había quedado como estatua concentrada en algo, y Cho la miraba divertida como cambiaba las expresiones le gustó una en particular que era de ceño fruncido y mordiéndose sexymente el labio.

—Yo…eh, nada, solo que pensaba, ¿escuchaste los rumores? —Se dio vuelta para estar frente a ella.

Cho se sentó más cerca de Hermione pasando sus piernas por los costados de la cintura de Hermione y lo mismo hizo la otra, cerrando el espacio.

—Pues, sí que mas puedo decir, no es algo que me moleste, mientras no nos descubran todo bien por mí—

—Sí pero cómo lo supieron, digo, fuimos cautelosas—

—Sí sí, regla numero uno ni nos tomamos la mano frente a nadie, regla número dos, nada de abrazos innecesarios, que creó una regla tonta, porque hasta las amigas se abrazan todo el tiempo—

—Lo sé pero nosotras lo hacemos más cariñosamente por así decirlo y encima más tiempo del adecuado—Le recordó y Cho bufó.

—Sí si, sé que no te gustan, pero hey, gracias a eso seguimos de incognito—Le recordó tomando cara entre sus manos y dándole un beso esquimal donde rosaban cariñosamente las narices.

Cho suspiró ante eso, y la beso.

—Está bien, pero solo porque lo pones así— Ya se habían dado su primer beso, fue especial y muy lindo, frente al lago el día de la liberación donde tiraron fuegos artificiales y con ese fondo se besaron.

Fue tan dulce y tierno que Hermione lo atesora, y no deja de darle besos así cuando puede, a escondidas cuando están solas la llena a besos.

Había descubierto lo placentero y adictivo que era besarla, con cada beso quería darle otro más. Cho comenzaba a gustarle en serio, aun no se atrevía a decir que la amaba pero estaba cerca muy cerca.

—Bueno creo que deberíamos volver—Dijo dándole un último beso, pero Cho le impidió que se levantase tirándose encima de ella.

—No no, un rato más, por favor—Le rogó, llenándola de besos— Aun tenemos tiempo—Beso—Para el toque de queda—Beso—Además no te veo desde hace unos días—Beso—Y comienzo a extrañarte sabes—Beso—Soy una persona que te necesita demasiado Hermione—Beso—Mas de lo que imaginas—Un largo y dulce beso. Hermione estaba en la quinta nube de placer, había cerrado los ojos y no los abrió hasta que termino, dios, la quería tanto.

—Está bien, nos quedamos un rato más—La dio vuelta y comenzó a besarla ella. Se pasaron más de dos horas besándose.

La quería más de lo que podía imaginar.


	18. Piano

**#09 Piano**

Era de noche pero Hermione se había quedado con Cho en la Sala de Menesteres que convirtieron en una de música, ya había dormido con ella en la enfermería, así que no había problema pasar otra noche allí, había mentido a Ginny que tenía que irse a la enfermería porque se sentía mal y dormiría allí así que la dejó en paz, no más cuestionarios e interrogaciones molestas de su parte.

—Bien siéntate—Hermione se sorprendió ante eso, creía que solo iba a escucharla tocar como siempre pero parecía que Cho tenía planes muy diferentes—Vamos, ahora te enseñaré a tocar, ya que siempre me dices que quisieras tener clases de música porque la adoras pero nunca las pudiste tener, bueno, ahora yo te enseño—Le sonrió, Hermione no podía estar más feliz, toda su vida adoró el piano pero por cuestión de tiempo nunca pudo aprenderlo, asintió y se sentó a su lado

—Ahora obsérvame y repite lo que toque—Le dijo y Hermione le siguió.

Tocaron por más de una hora porque Hermione de verdad aprendía rápido, sin embargo había una parte con la que tenía problemas era una bajada rápida de escalas con acordes bien complicados, así que Cho decidió ayudarla de forma diferente.

—Aquí—Le dijo se sentó detrás suyo y posó sus manos sobre las de Hermione—Tu solo concéntrate en aprenderlas vale—

—Sí—Respondió sin aire, pues tener a Cho a espaldas respirándole en el oído era demasiado para ella. Le costó horrores concentrarse pero cuando lo logró tocaron melodías hermosas.

Luego de un buen rato, Cho estaba satisfecha y le dio un beso tranquilo como recompensa.

—Bien hecho amor—Le dijo, era la primera vez que le decía así y a Hermione le gustaba le hacía latir más rápido el corazón y se sonrojaba.

Lo que no se esperaban es que esa sesión de besos pasara a mayores, nunca se habían sentido tan calientes en sus vidas, estaban excitadísimas y con esa sensación siguieron besándose cada vez con más y más urgencia hasta que no pudieron más y con los ojos cerrados cambiaron la sala a una habitación y cayeron de prepo en la cama.

Se besaban comiéndose la boca la una a la otra. Cho fue la primera en avanzar comenzó a tocarle el pecho y pronto metió la mano bajo la remera y la tocó por debajo del corpiño incluso. Hermione solo gemía, se sentía tan condenadamente bien, así que hizo lo mismo, ambas se tocaban solo los pechos, pero con eso y su calentura era suficiente para estar en el borde, fue el problema cuando Cho pasó la mano hasta su entrepierna que la apartó con rapidez.

—Y-yo, n-no—Decía entrecortada, su respiración era difícil de manejar estaba muy agitada— No estoy lista Cho...Aun no—

Cho podía ver la pena en su cara

—vamos está bien, no haré nada que no quieras—Le dijo con las manos en su cara y le dio un beso tierno y lleno de amor.

—No es como si no quisiera, no te confundas…solo que aun no, dame más tiempo…lo siento—Se disculpo apenadísima.

—No no, no lo sientas, está bien, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo linda— Cho le sonrió y tímidamente Hermione se la devolvió, se acostaron de costado mirándose la una a la otra a la cara, con las manos unidas

—Podemos quedarnos así un rato mas, por favor—

—Claro que podemos—Le respondió Cho, y se acercó a abrazarla, Hermione descansó con sus narices tocándose.

Así fue como durmieron ese día.


	19. Pudor

**La verdad no entiendo como hice para actualizar tanto hoy, no se acostumbren, pero espero que les guste, tal vez traiga dos más hoy y unos cuantos mañana si me hago tiempo, la historia constará con 30 capítulos para que sepan :3**

**Saludos y un gran abrazo**

* * *

**#15 Pudor**

Cuando llego la tarde, Hermione se estiró, había pasado todo el día escribiendo estaba tan cansada que solo quería dormir, pero tenía otros planes. Dejó sus cosas y se despidió de sus amigos se llevo un poco de comida de la cocina pagándoles debidamente a los elfos que la mayoría le devolvieron el dinero excepto Dobby que aprendió a ser libre, y se fue hacía la sala de menesteres, al fin algo de soledad, se imagino una gran cama y una buena ventana para ver la nieve caer, con una chimenea y chocolate caliente, eso sí era vida. Entró y estaba todo, así que tomo de su chocolate lo dejo en la mesita de luz y se tiró boca abajo en la cama, estaba tan muerta de sueño que moriría ahí sin contemplaciones, había trabajado muy duro esta semana, estaba agotadísima, y además la vergüenza de detener a Cho el día anterior de tocarla aun la perseguía, ¿por qué no era capaz de hacerlo? Le gustaba mucho, es más ya se animaba a decir que la amaba, pero bueno, ese pudor ese maldito pudor con el que fue criada no le dejaba.

Enseguida se durmió tuvo un lindo sueño en donde se casaban y tenían un lindo hijo de ojos azules y pelo moreno, inteligente y de ojos rasgados, lo adoraba, aunque no fuese real.

La puerta se abrió, y mientras dormía entró Cho, la vio allí tan pacíficamente que tiró sus planes de una tarde sola, por una tarde con su novia aunque durmiera.

Así que se acostó a su lado, estaba de costado, mirándola a los ojos, le dio un beso en los labios y las tapó, pronto cayó presa del sueño.

Ambas dormidas eran una obra de arte, no había quien dijera lo contrario.

Hermione despertó lentamente cuando se hizo de noche, miro a la ventana estaba todo oscuro después se sorprendió de ver a Cho durmiendo a su lado, con razón continuó teniendo sueños bonitos. La beso y abrazó, acarició durante un largo rato su silueta sus hombros sus facciones. Hasta que Cho despertó con esos roses y abrazos, que buena manera de despertar, pensaba que podía acostumbrarse a ello con facilidad.

—Hola—Le dijo con una sonrisa y los ojos aun cerrados porque seguía adormilada.

—Hola preciosa—Le respondió con otra sonrisa mas amplía y la beso, Cho disfruto de cada parte de ese beso, hasta que terminaron abrazadas de nuevo.

—Bueno, podría acostumbrarme a esto sí que lo haría—

— ¿Quieres comer algo, podemos bajar por…?—

—No quiero cenar—Dijo decidida Cho—Comamos aquí piensa en lo que quieres y comamos, porque no quiero separarme de ti, me gusta como estamos ahora—

—Está bien—Y ambas cerraron los ojos. Cuando se dieron cuenta la habitación tenía un delicioso olor a comida. Ambas tomaron sus respectivas bandejas, y comieron juntas sentadas en almohadones en el suelo frente al fuego, mirando de vez en cuando la ventana.

—Amo este clima, amo este lugar, y te amo a ti definitivamente—Era la primera vez que le decía Te Amo a Cho normalmente era ella quien lo decía, Cho se puso tan feliz, que dejó ambas bandejas ya terminadas a un lado y se le tiró encima para besarla, sabía a puré con carne al horno y salsa.

Muy rico, además con ese toque de Cho que la volvía loca.

—Es la primera vez que lo dices—Le decía feliz llenándola de besos.

—Bueno es la primera vez que me hago la idea, además lo hago, te amo como a nadie Cho Chang, mucho—Le respondió con felicidad y más besos.

Pasaron esa tarde acurrucadas, imaginaron algo para ver películas y así lo hicieron se acostaron y pronto cayeron dormidas juntas, la amaba tanto, daría lo que sea por ella y lo sabía muy bien, era ahora su vida, y lo mismo para Cho, no imaginaba ahora estar sin Hermione la amaba más de lo que creía.


	20. Salida

**Ah, por si lo preguntan el número que aparece en el titulo no es nada más el orden en el que estaban en la tabla.**

**Siempre me olvido de responder, perdón, aquí comenzamos:**

**GMMG: Jajaja genial, me alegro que los hayas leído a todos, aun más que te gustaras e imagines que sigue, pero no te confies jeje. A mi igual, la escritora genial de Booh, me ha iniciado en ella pero nunca encontré muchos más fics, así que preferí hacerlo por mi misma.**

**Hijik: yeah, they will be at last 30 chapters, and thanks :)**

**Srar: Por supuesto, actualizo cuando puedo, pero también tengo otros fics que actualizar y se me juntan, pero hago lo posible. hazlo espero que te gusten mis demás historias, también es el mio las adoro con el alma a estas dos.**

**SAKU06: Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, no escriben nada de ellas, y es triste porque son realmente lindas, ajajaj pienso igual, aunque siempre imagino a Cho dando los primeros pasos. Claro, actualizare con regularidad lo prometo.**

**SAKU06: Hola de nuevo, genial, ese día me atacó la productividad que puedo decir, sí a mi me encantan cuando estan así, jeje, eso puede ser por un tiempo, porque se avecina la tormenta, perdón. Claro, trataré de publicar aunque sea uno más hoy y algunos mañana si me hago tiempo.**

* * *

**#29 Salida**

Problemas en el paraíso, ¿alguna vez escucharon esa frase? Porque siempre es usada para nombrar cuando en una relación perfecta suceden problemas fatales, los cuales suelen llevar a soluciones aun peores, bueno así describirían próximamente su mes, aunque antes estarán normal.

Habían comenzado bien, ya llevaban un mes de novias, Cho insistió en llevarla a cenar o algo como celebración y Hermione se rindió aceptando, cenaron en un buen restaurant, bastante lujoso se temía, pero la otra le quitaba importancia diciendo que era una ocasión especial y se lo merecían, de esa forma pasaron su aniversario de un mes.

Cuando la temporada de Quidditch comenzó Hermione no podía verla mucho, porque vivía practicando, o con partidos, su capitana parecía querer tener al equipo al cien por cien de su capacidad así que se pasaban el día en la cancha y cuando no aprendían las infinitas reglas y técnicas teóricas que se podían usar durante el partido.

—Lo siento muchísimo—Le dijo Cho un día que planeaban asistir a una fiesta que Fred y George organizaban a la noche de ese viernes, estaba mitad vestida con el uniforme de Quidditch—No puedo ir…nos llamaron para un práctica de último momento, de verdad lo siento mucho—Estaba apenadísima, llevaba cancelándole desde hace días, pero no podía hacer nada, porque su capitana se molestaba horrores cuando faltaban o se atrasaban, la última vez que lo hizo le hizo correr veinte veces la cancha y luego ser portera, cuando ella no tenía idea de cómo atajar los tiros, así que recibió varios golpes ese día por culpa de eso.

—Lo se…lo se, no te disculpes no es tu culpa se como los tienen, Harry no deja que nadie descanse Ginny siempre vuelve lastimada o muere directamente en la sala común y alguna chica debe llevarla a su cama. Ron no deja de quejarse, que es abusivo, pero Harry no escucha, así que imagino cómo estarán ustedes— Le respondió tranquilizándola con caricias en los brazos—Además ya nos haremos tiempo, no falta mucho para las vacaciones, así que bueno, pensaba en que tal vez…podía pasarlo aquí contigo, en mi casa o en la tuya, como quieras—

Cho sonrió, eso era lo que estuvo pensando desde hace rato, en invitarla a ir a su casa, no sabía aun si se sentía lista para presentarla a sus padres, pero por suerte ellos estaban de viaje así que no debía preocuparse.

—Me parece perfecto, eso mismo estaba pensando—Y Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Muy bien, ve, no te distraeré, que no quiero que llegues tarde, la última vez te tuve que buscar del vestuario porque estabas dormida en los bancos—Se rio, era cierto, un día que llego tarde la cansaron tanto que ni bien se baño y se cambio a medias, cayo dormida en el banco, Hermione extrañada de no verla en la cena fue a buscarla pero nadie la había visto desde el entrenamiento, así que fue a buscarla allí, y la encontró desparramada en ese banco, se veía hermosa con el pelo mojado todo esparcido por la madera y algunos mechones en su rostro, estaba durmiendo de lado hecha una bolita, se veía muy adorable.

Así que con cuidado de no despertarla la alzó y se apareció en su cuarto, muy pocas veces había estado en la pieza de los Ravenclaw y se sorprendió al ver que tenían cuartos no compartidos, de a uno, con una sala común llena de mesas y estanterías para leer, dios como no era una Ravenclaw, este lugar era genial, colores fríos y el logo de la casa por todas partes y al estar en otra torre la vista era hermosa porque esta daba al lago, así que se extasió viendo todo, por suerte no había nadie, era aun hora de la comida, así que se fue de allí sin ser vista.

Ese fue el día en que llego muy cansada.

—Está bien, te cuidas, nos vemos más tarde, y no pierdas esperanzas a lo mejor podemos ir a la fiesta después de todo—Le dijo tocando la punta de su nariz con su dedo—Ahora, solo ve a comer algo, chau—Hermione asintió, y le beso. Estaban tan acostumbradas a eso que un día sin besarse era rarísimo, por no decir imposible, además cada beso se sentía como el primero así que lo adoraban.

Esa noche al final no pudieron ir, Hermione estudió tanto para los parciales dentro de una semana que se quedó dormida en su sala común, y a Cho le dieron prácticas extras por ser la estrella del equipo, Gryffindor tenía a Harry y Ginny, Ravenclaw tenía a Cho y otra chica, las demás casas solo a un chico, Slytherin a Draco, que no tenían idea de porque, parecía acomodado en eso, porque no era tan bueno, la verdad a veces apestaba como buscador.

Así fue, Cho le mandó una lechuza con las disculpas, pero Hermione le dijo que no había problema que había ocupado el tiempo y además estaba muy cansada, así que no se hicieron mayor drama.

Cuando los partidos fuertes comenzaron, Hermione apoyaba en su mayor parte a Ravenclaw excepto cuando estaba contra Gryffindor que no podía abandonar su casa, así que cuando jugaron Ravenclaw contra Slytherin ella se escondió entre los Ravenclaw con una bufanda y bata de Cho, olía tan rico, tan a ella, que siempre que podía hundía su rostro en ella.

Entraron a la cancha primero Slytherin que recibieron abucheos de los águila y luego los Ravenclaw, que Macgonagall los vigilaba para que no digan una palabra, porque estaban castigados, ya que la última vez lanzaron objetos que lastimaron a los jugadores.

Entonces desde abajo Cho saludo a Hermione, algunos chicos y chicas pensaron que era hacia ellos y se quedaron babeando, después de todo ella tenía su club de fanes, era una popular en todo el colegio y bien conocida.

El partido comenzó y la Snitch Dorada estaba en el aire, Cho rápidamente voló para alcanzarla, pero se escabullo de sus manos, Draco la seguía como una maldita mosca. Pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de sus partes porque pronto el clima enloqueció, ninguno renunció pero podía verse como los truenos y la lluvia comenzaba a caer. Entonces Hermione se paralizo, Cho le temía a las tormentas, esto no podía ser bueno.

Esquivando los rayos que electrocutaron a un Slytherin y lo tiraron al suelo metros y metros hacia abajo, Cho serpenteaba el cielo, luego bajaba y miraba las tribunas, y así.

Draco no tenía la menor idea por donde iba, no veía la Snitch pero sabía que Cho sí así que la seguía, pero lo que no sabía es que ella solo lo estaba distrayendo.

Por mala suerte cuando ambos vieron la Snitch estaban a la par, y volaron alto, muy alto, demasiado diría cualquiera. Madame Hooch estaba por suspender todo por las circunstancias, pero ellos no se detuvieron ni aunque el silbato fue tocado, ninguno lo hizo así que omitieron eso por hoy.

Llegaron a una parte en que empezó a faltarles el aire, pero estaban tan cerca, tan cerca, Cho estiró la mano estaba solo a un par de pulgadas de alcanzarla, casi la tenía en la mano, cuando Draco se canso de tanto juego, y decidió hacer sus juegos un poco mas sucias, hizo un hechizo verbal para evitar que lo descubran, y pronto Cho no pudo controlar su escoba subiendo precipitadamente hacía arriba sin detenerse. Miro a Draco que mantenía la vista fija en ella para continuar el Hechizo, ella lo maldijo por lo bajo, era un asqueroso tramposo, así que sacó su varita llamando la atención de Mcgonagall, entonces le lanzó un expelliarmus, pero falló, entonces la profesora le grito que bajara, estaba en problemas, pero pronto detectaron que algo pasaba, porque Draco no le quitaba la vista y Cho aunque todos le decían que se detenga no podía.

Intentó gritar que la había hechizado, pero la altura le quito el aire, más el terror de estar en medio de una tormenta, estaba muerta del miedo.

Llegó un punto en que solo escuchó gritos desde abajo pero no distinguía que decían, y comenzó a ver borroso, Estaba llegando a una nube negra, que era la que más hacía caer agua y a su lado una muy blanca llena de rayos listos para dispararse, uno le pasó muy cerca haciéndole dar un salto, casi se le para el corazón en ese momento.

El aire le faltaba, comenzó a dar bocanadas, no entraba ni una mota de aire, así que pronto se agarró la garganta, estaba por asfixiarse, llego al punto de ver todo negro, los ojos se le pusieron blancos. Cayó un rayo en la punta de la escoba incendiando la paja, suerte que siempre llevaba una tira de goma tras ella porque si no estaba muerta. Así que simplemente se desmayó y como una muñeca de trapo se salió de su escoba la que siguió subiendo hasta perderse de vista.

Hermione pronto se levanto horrorizada. Mcgonagall gritó que la atajen, pero todos estaban muy lejos ni Hooch podía llegar, así que intentó hacer un hechizo pero no pudo, justo Draco interceptó una Budget se la lanzó de inmediato, como si no fuera poco claro, no lo vieron porque el se escondió lejos de allí.

La Budget llegó hasta la nariz de Cho que inconsciente recibió todo el impacto de lleno.

Al caer al suelo hizo un sonido horrible, de huesos rotos.

Dio un sobresalto donde sus pulmones por fin tomaron aire, quedo sentada y luego cayo desmayado.

Eso fue lo último que vio


	21. Sangre

**#21 Sangre**

Había sangre por todas partes el suelo estaba cubierta de ella, Hermione al ver eso saltó de la tribuna haciendo un hechizo para no lastimarse al caer, Mcgonagall gritó que atrapen a Draco, pero el chico fue más veloz y desapareció con su grupo pero eso no se quedaba así, Fred y George junto con otros Ravenclaw de su equipo habían visto todo así que fueron tras él, le lanzaron un hechizo aturdidor y el chico cayo al ver cuántos eran su equipo huyo.

— ¡Cobardes! —Le gritó Draco desde el suelo, Fred lo alzó bruscamente por el aire.

—Mira quién habla asqueroso hurón, tú hechizaste a Cho porque sabías que no llegarías primero, eres asqueroso, y lo sabes—Le dijo totalmente molesto.

Y vino George antes de que el chico pudiese decir algo más le golpeó en la cara con el puño, al diablo con los duelos y varitas, esto sería a puño limpio, y quitándole la varita todos comenzaron a darle una paliza, hasta que quedó en condiciones similares a la de Cho solo que sería consciente y con dificultad y cojeando podía caminar, así que corrió chuecamente cuando lo dejaron ir.

—Es un asqueroso rufián…—Murmuró molesto George, su hermano le dio palmadas en la espalda.

—Vamos no merece nuestro tiempo—

Así se fueron. Hermione siguió a la profesora mientras se llevaba a Cho a la enfermería. Cuando llegaron la dejaron posada en la cama, debería estar al menos una semana allí, no sabían cuantos huesos tenía roto, ni cuantas heridas serías tenía, pero lo que si sabían es que estaba grave y esa caída de Merlín sabe cuántos metros le hizo muchísimo daño, así que le dijeron a Hermione que vuelva mañana, a pesar de sus insistencias necesitaba reposar sola, además sufriría muchísimo con las pociones para que se le arreglen los huesos así que no necesitaba compañía en ese momento, Hermione se dio por vencida y se fue a dormir, la verdad es que no pudo dormir nada de nada, pero al menos lo intentó, a la mañana siguiente Ginny la encontró sentada en la Sala Común leyendo un libro que Cho le había regalado hace unas semanas.

La miró con tristeza comprendía que debía estar completamente preocupada, pero no podía hacer nada ahora, solo procurar animarla y hacer tiempo hasta que visite a Cho.

Así que así paso el día, como si fuese una zombie, comió muy poco y hablo poco también, tenía unas ganas de ir a darle un buen puñetazo en la cara para que sufra.

Al caer la noche Mcgonagall le avisó que podía verla, ella le agradeció y partió hacía allí.

Cuando llego vio la escena más dolorosa que pudo ver en su vida, Cho estaba acostada durmiendo, con una venda en la cabeza que tenía manchas de sangre por todo su largo. También estaba sin remera con otra venda recorriéndole el torso. Un yeso en el brazo derecho y el labio partido, el pómulo hinchado y violeta, al igual que múltiples manchas de moretones por todo el cuerpo.

Hermione se tapó la boca de la impresión, fue con rapidez hacía ella.

Así se sentó a su lado en una silla, le acarició la cara en la parte sana.

—Oh Cho que te hizo ese imbécil—Se preguntó.

Cho lentamente se despertó, la miró a Hermione y pronto sonrió.

—Hola hermosa—Le dijo, y Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa, le dio un beso y se volvió a su asiento.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —Le preguntó mirando la cantidad de heridas que tenía.

—Nah, soy fuerte, estoy bien, lo peor ya paso, solo debo mantener este yeso hasta que se termine de adaptar el brazo al nuevo hueso y además las heridas pequeñas sanaran con las horas, así que estoy bien—Cho despeino juguetonamente a Hermione quien se quejo y se rieron, pasaron la noche juntas, antes del anochecer Hermione se durmió a los pies de la cama con la cabeza entre las manos, Cho simplemente la hizo levitar hasta que quedó a su lado, del lado izquierdo para poder abrazarla y la tapo. Así fue como pasaron su segunda noche en el hospital, ojalá no se repita nunca porque Hermione casi muere de la preocupación durante esas horas, así que se pasará la siguiente semana cuidando de su novia.

Ninguna sabía lo que les esperaba, Draco quería venganza por los golpes que recibió aunque fuese solo su culpa, el era irracional cuando se enojaba.

* * *

_**Por favor R&amp;R :) gracias por leer, nos vemos la próxima**_


	22. Triangulo

**#22 Triangulo**

La semana les pasó rápido, Hermione le traía la comida, la ayudaba a asearse, le compraba chocolates le contaba cómo le iba a su equipo y las novedades generales, Mcgonagall por supuesto la castigo por lanzarle un hechizo a Draco tendría la semana sin estar en Quidditch había sido suave con ella por lo que paso además quien tenía el peor castigo era Draco estaba suspendido toda la temporada de los partidos, y desaprobado en su materia, además no podría ir a Hogsmeade hasta que ella lo dispusiese.

Cho solo quería salir extrañaba el aire libre y su privacidad porque la enfermera les interrumpía cada vez que querían hacer algo, así que comenzaba a sentir claustrofobia en esa sala.

Hermione se ría cuando le decía eso por más que fuera en serio ella le decía que solo aguante que pronto se pasará.

Así fue como un Viernes a la noche fue liberada, casi salta de la alegría, aun estaba vendada por todas partes, pero ya no tenía huesos rotos o yesos, era feliz.

Fueron a comer juntas al Gran Salón, Ginny y los chicos se habían acostumbrado a su presencia, a que Cho y Marietta coman con ellos, aunque con la segunda tardó un tiempo en que ella se hiciera la idea de comer con Hermione la chica que la hechizo con esos horribles granos que le duraron todo el año.

Era terrible pero en ese tiempo se lo había merecido.

En esos días solo había paz, pero pronto Draco se las arruinaría, y ellas no tendrían la menor idea.

Todo comenzó cuando mientras cenaban un mes después del accidente Cho tomó su bebida, Hermione y ella tenían planeada una noche de lectura en la sala de Menesteres y tal vez un poco de práctica con el piano, pero no sabían lo que les esperaba.

El primer efecto de la poción que le puso en su vaso Draco, era el que a él no le gustaba pero tenía que ser para que luego se de lo que esperaba.

Se trataba nada más y nada menos que una rara poción de amor, pero esta era diferente ya que en ella tenía el efecto de comienzo de un afrodisíaco.

Así que cuando Cho estaba leyendo en voz alta, no tenía idea de por qué comenzaba a sentirse de repente tan excitada no es como si Hermione estuviera haciendo algo provocativo ni nada pero de repente la veía tan tentadora la quería devorar allí mismo, sentía el calor llegarle hasta el centro, maldición, no habían hecho mucho aun así que se sentía mal de estar tan caliente.

Pero no podía detenerlo, iba más allá de su control…


	23. Cartas

**#23 Cartas**

El efecto en Cho fue inmediato, sentía arder de necesidad todo su cuerpo, qué iba a hacer no quería forzar a Hermione a nada pero tampoco podía resistirlo, Dios. Las cartas de Draco ya estaban jugadas ahora solo bastaba esperar por los jugosos resultados.

Se movía algo nerviosa, estaba roja, y cruzaba las piernas frotándolas porque no podía aguantar la necesidad.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó cuando vio que paró la lectura y se movía raro.

—S-Sí, solo…iré a tomar un baño y luego tomamos chocolate caliente ¿Te parece? —Le dijo, casi no se aguantaba las ganas de tirársele encima.

—Claro, te espero, voy a seguir leyendo si no te molesta—Ella negó con la cabeza, dejó a un lado el libro y se fue al baño que creó cuando llego.

Al entrar al baño lo cerró con llave, se quitó toda la ropa y encendió el agua para que llenara la gran bañera que había allí, parecía la de prefectos, ya que tenía todo lleno de jabones de distinto color y olor, eran terapéuticos, aroma terapia o algo así, así que cuando estuvo lleno de burbujas, espuma y de color, se metió allí.

No pudo evitarlo y sus manos bajaron hacía allí abajo, estaba tan pero tan caliente, que el agua hirviendo la sentía helada. Comenzó a tocarse los pechos y con solo eso pensando en Hermione comenzó a gemir, suerte que usó un hechizó para que no se oyera nada porque lo hacía tan fuerte que podrían escucharla en su casa. Así estuvo un buen rato hasta que su mano derecha dio un viaje hasta su entrepierna, estaba hipersensible tanto que al tocar su pubis ya sentía que vendría otro gran gemido.

Hizo círculos en su clítoris por un rato hasta que estuvo lista y se penetró, fue tan gratificante, gimió altísimo y continuó, más y más rápido, era una sensación que nunca había experimentado era puro éxtasis, las endorfinas se disparaban causándole de todo.

Cuando llegó al punto de quiebre gritó el nombre de Hermione y se dejó hundir en el agua, había sido tan intenso que temblaba brutalmente, nunca antes había sentido un orgasmo tan poderoso era como muchísimos juntos, no podía describirlo solo sentirlo, estaba hecha una gelatina temblante.

—Dios…—Pensó, esto la traía muy mal, pero muy mal.

Se secó y se vistió, aun con el pelo húmedo y secándoselo fue con Hermione, estaba con la camisa abierta, y solo la ropa interior, estaba muy sexy.

—wow, vaya look, estas sexy preciosa—Le sonrió Hermione.

— ¿Tú crees? Puede que lo use más seguido entonces—Le sonrió pervertidamente y Hermione enrojeció.


	24. Humillación

_**Dedicado a mi amiga Sarah Black Williams Pond quien está obsesionada con el Femslash Lemon, y que ama esta pareja.**_

_**sin más aquí esta el siguiente cap, espero puedan comentar que tengan una hermosa semana.**_

_**Recueeerden si quieren que les escriba un fic no muy largo de su pareja favorita preferentemente femslash del fandom que sea desde Harry potter hasta que se yo...Hunger Games haganme saber la situación por PM ;)**_

* * *

**#24 Humillación**

Y ahí estaban en la alfombra, Cho no podía evitar verla rara a Hermione, porque sin dudas el calor de su entrepierna no había desaparecido se paso solo un par de minutos en paz hasta que sintió su deseo volver, no puede ser posible que este tan desesperada por sexo o sí.

— ¿Qué pasa, te veo muy tensa? —Le dijo—A ver te daré unos masajes eso siempre ayuda—Pero antes de que pudiese decirle que no esa chica había comenzado, iba a matarla. Fueron unos masajes tan suaves tan lindos que se sentía arder en cualquier momento se derretiría.

Así fue como antes de que termine se dio la vuelta y dio cara a sus deseos, la beso apasionadamente y ferozmente, así como cuando extrañas a alguien o es tu primera vez.

Entonces como si fuese el último día de sus vidas se besaron rodaban por la alfombra buscando el control, pero Cho no cedía siempre terminaba arriba su libido le daba fuerza descomunal.

Entonces cuando comenzó a tocarle el pecho se preocupo, Hermione la echaría lo sabía pronto le diría que pare, pero para su sorpresa ni cuando bajo su mano para abrir su pollera no dijo nada, lo que ella no sabía es que el deseo de ella se pasó directamente a Hermione cosa que comprobó cuando le tocó la braga, estaba mojadisima.

—Esas húmeda mi amor— y Hermione le murmuró un cállate y sigue, ella rio y la obedeció.

Cuando la braga se quitó y la tocó directamente ella gimió bien alto, Cho quedo más excitada aun si era posible, había algo en su voz que le podía muy fuertemente y que le hacía sentir su placer, así que cuando la penetro se sintió como si ella misma fuera penetrada, primero con un dedo, se sentí muy bien dentro de ella, ambas gimieron, se sentía genial, hizo varias embestidas antes de decirle que le metería un segundo y probablemente le dolería por ser virgen ella no lo era por Cedric, pero le advirtió que dolería pero luego le gustaría, Hermione le dio su consentimiento y continuó, el segundo la penetró y le dolió como nunca, más que el crucio de Bellatrix inclusive, así que Cho le dio un beso en la frente y siguió despacio, hasta que se acostumbro rápidamente y luego sintió solo placer con un poquito de dolor que ignoró. Estaba tan al borde que cuando Cho la penetró por quinta vez se vino en su mano, se retorció de placer y tembló violentamente, había sido un gran orgasmo y sus paredes presionaron los dedos de Cho, ella continuó penetrándola despacio ayudándola a bajar del orgasmo que le causo, luego sacó la mano y chupó ambos dedos.

—Sabes genial—Hermione solo se sonrojó y le dio un beso pudo sentirse allí y sí, sabía muy bien.

Entonces cuando volvió a respirar normalmente la dio vuelta, causándole sorpresa a la otra.

—Creías que tu sola ibas a tener toda la diversión, no no, quiero verte llegar con mis manos—Le dijo y la excitó más de lo humanamente posible. Así fue como le hizo llegar.

Luego de muchos besos, tocar y chupar pechos, penetrar y tocar clítoris, la hizo llegar

Pero en todo momento se froto contra su pierna por estar sensible.

Así fue como pasaron su primera vez. Luego se levantaron de la alfombra, no podía creer que su primera vez fue en esa alfombra pero lo atesoraría. Se bañaron juntas y como era de esperar lo hicieron ahí también, luego la cama y lo hicieron hasta quedarse dormidas con los dedos dentro de la otra.

Al día siguiente no podían moverlos, estaban dormidos y húmedos, hechos pasitas.

Se bañaron nuevamente por el calor que tenían, y fueron a comer, nadie sabía por qué ese día ninguna pudo usar su mano derecha, solo Ginny sospecho y por Merlín no quería saber si era verdad lo que creía estaba bien con su inocencia.


	25. Conejo

**#19 Conejo**

Todo iba bien entre ellas, salían más que antes, la sacaba con rapidez de la ducha de los vestidores del campo de Quidditch, ya habían probado lo que era por primera vez el sexo en caso de Cho con Hermione porque ya había perdido su virginidad con Cedric no se arrepentía pero le gustaba más con Hermione eran más apasionante fuerte y sexy.

Cuando se duchaba la tentaba y terminaban haciéndolo allí hasta que casi Alicia las descubre, luego en el cuarto de Cho que usaba sola, en la sala de Menesteres, uff, lo hacían como conejos. Así era como pasaron el mes, todo tranquilo, hasta que Malfoy entró en acción otra vez.

Era un partido de Quidditch como cualquier otro, Slytherin y Ravenclaw era de práctica ya que casi terminaban los de la temporada, por pedido de su padre el idiota de Draco volvió a jugar pero los castigos a parte se le sumaron ahora tenía hasta que entregar exámenes cada día entre otras cosas pero a él poco le importaba ahora podía volverle a patear el culo a Cho sin que se dieran cuenta esta vez.

Cuando la Snitch se fue entre las gradas dentro de las torres, era el momento perfecto nadie los veía, así que le pateo la escoba a Cho quien perdió el control y se dio contra el suelo, se comió de cara todas las rocas del camino, hasta que salió al centró del estadio, Draco se las ingenio para hacer como si nunca la hubiese seguido aunque Hermione no se tragaba ese cuento, bajo rápidamente, y mientras Madame Hooch se llevaba a la chica herida y sangrante ella se fue hacía Draco, ellos se reían los muy idiota.

—Hola Granger te gusta lo que le hice a tu amiguita cierto—Dijo el muy imbécil, entonces mientras se reía y le daba la espalda el volteó a verla y burlarse una vez más pero recibió un golpazo, un gancho derecho a la nariz, se la rompió sin problemas y el cayó de su escoba sujetándose su nariz y gritando.

—Maldita sangre sucia pagaras por…—

—Nada de insultos Draco, Veinte puntos menos para tu casa, y ciento cincuenta por lastimar a Cho Chang—Le dijo Mcgonagall y él se quejó pero ella lo cayó diciéndole que le vio que no era tonta. Así fue como comenzó la semana del terror de ambas.

Cho quien se recuperaba de la primera lesión ahora tenía el labio partido y el pómulo hinchado pero esta vez el otro, y tenía además moretones como para coleccionar.

Hermione se preocupó por satisfacer todas sus necesidades mientras estuvo en el hospital incluso durmió con ella un día de lluvia, donde era normal por la estación del año, pero ella las odiaba así que la acompañaba y la calmaba como nadie.

Solo no sabían lo que esa poción era capaz, solo denle tiempo y verán.


	26. Varita

**#26 Varita**

Juraba que cuando pudiera se vengaría de ese imbécil, pero ahora estaba ocupada durmiendo con Cho habían pasado el día entero durmiendo, Hermione porque no dejó de estudiar y desvelarse entonces estaba con un sueño que superaba a la bella durmiente, y Cho que la acompaño estaba igual, así que cayeron boca abajo muertas de la sala de menesteres, nadie sospechaba que estaban ahí, primero porque Ginny la cubría con sus compañeras de cuarto y segundo porque las compañeras de Cho creía que veía a un chico así que hasta la echaban para que se fuese con él, sin saber que era Hermione así que llevaban días sin dormir en sus propias casas.

Con el paso de los días la poción volvió, solo que esa vez no para beneficio de ellas, si no que era algo peor, algo macabro.

Cuando se fueron al Gran Salón a almorzar al día siguiente cuando lograron despertar, luego de un baño y algo de roces y besos. Cho actuaba rara. Muy rara.

Cuando se acabó el día ella se descubrió mirando descaradamente a Katie Bell, que carajo le pasaba.

Entonces en la práctica volaba cerca para verle el trasero sin que lo supiera. Que era lo que le estaba ocurriendo no era normal, no era normal tampoco querer seguirla al baño y besarla allí, besarla hasta que cedió, porque al parecer hasta Katie tenía algo así como un crush por ella así que se paso la hora besándola.

Esa poción comenzaba a afectarle y no sabía cuanto.


	27. Pimienta

_**Bueno este es el penúltimo capitulo, que lo disfruten**_

* * *

**#17 Pimienta**

Con mucho cuidado Cho se levantó de la cama, dios como habían dormido, pareciera que en su vida habían dormido y lo hicieron todo ahora. Miró a Hermione que yacía aun dormida a su izquierda, le dio un beso en los labios y se fue a buscarles el desayuno.

Cuando Hermione se despertó lo hizo con el olor del chocolate caliente y el sabor de eso en los labios de Cho que la besaron como diciéndole Buenos días.

Así que sonriente, la miró dejó la bandeja en la mesita de luz y la agarró tirándola a la cama, la atacó a besos por todas partes Cho reía hasta que le comenzó a doler el estomago y pidió por piedad.

Pasaron así su mañana.

Cuando el medio día llegó, Cho almorzó con ella, Ginny y su novia se llevaban muy bien cosa que amaba, Harry había superado a Cho y ahora eran grandes amigos, Ron solo la saludaba pero era bastante, solo Fred y George eran unos pesados y les gastaban bromas, pero sabían que las apoyaban y que en cuanto vieran a Draco quien no se animó a bajar de su habitación en este mes, le patearían el trasero tan duro que no podría ir al baño en su vida.

Así fue como terminaron y Cho se despidió con un beso, se fue a entrenar.

Pronto eran las audiciones para entrar a los equipos internacionales y las favoritas para ello eran Cho y Ginny que buscaban entrar una en cada equipo.

El partido se desarrollo días después habían unos magos que eran las capitanas de esos equipos vieron todo el debut de las chicas y a la salida aceptaron sus solicitudes.

Cho estaba muy feliz, así que junto a todo Gryffindor y Ravenclaw ambas festejaron.

Cho por supuesto se escapó a mitad de la noche de la fiesta llevándose a Hermione consigo a la sala de Menesteres.

—Eso es genial mi amor, al fin estarás en las ligas mayores—La abrazó por encima de los hombros y la beso con fuerza— Aunque no m gusta la idea de que te vayas el año que viene, me encanta que seas lo que siempre te gustó—

Cho sonrió en el beso y la beso de nuevo—No te preocupes, es más le comente a nuestros padres, y están de acuerdo que vivamos juntas—

Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Por supuesto, no mentiría en esas cosas—Así fue como se besaron aun más apasionadamente, Hermione le quitó el equipo de Quidditch con rapidez, se había acostumbrado a hacerlo.

Así lo hicieron durante toda la noche. Hasta que al día siguiente descubrieron a Draco intentando entrar, y sin decoro Cho en ropa interior lo golpeo y lo sacó de allí justo pasaban Fred y George que se lo llevaban para que casi todo Hogwarts se lo comiera vivo a golpes, pero no sin antes silbarle a Cho sabiendo que estuvieron haciendo allí dentro, ella solo rio y entró.


	28. Religión (FIN)

_**Y aquí el último de esta historia, espero que la hayan disfrutado y nos vemos en el próximo fic de esta pareja o otra del potterverso**_

* * *

**#08 Religión**

Habían pasado más de quince años desde que estuvieron juntas, y Hermione la seguía amando como la primera vez, así que cuando le pidió compromiso ella casi llora de la emoción, frente a todos la tiró al suelo a su prometida y la atacó a besos, era oficial en un mes serían esposas.

Así fue, una boda tranquila y casi privada, con familia y amigos.

Cuando los meses pasaron decidieron intentar probar tener un hijo, se necesito una potente poción con la sangre de ambas para que lo tuvieran, un embarazo cada una.

De allí salió una linda chica que años después tendría diecisiete, Amelia Granger Chan ojos rasgados y pelo azabache, era preciosa una futura rompe corazones, con dos gemelos que tuvo Hermione, dos castaños bien pecosos ojos azules no sabían de quien pero ahí estaban.

Cada vez que su madre se ausentaba por un partido del mundial o internacional, ellos iban a apoyarla.

Cuando Fueron todos mayores, la chica 26 y ellos 20, vivían solos y visitaban a sus madres.

Fueron una linda pareja feliz hasta el fin de sus días.

Solo John uno de los gemelos se hizo gay, Amelia tuvo sus experiencias con chicas pero aun se mantenía soltera y el otro se caso y todo.


	29. Epílogo (Parte 1)

**_Bueno, revisé bien y me di cuenta que me faltaban 3 palabras más, así que tendré que hacer 2 epílogos y 1 Prólogo, que lo disfruten :)_**

* * *

**_Primer Parto_**

Cho estaba caminando con nerviosismo en círculos, no podía soportarlo, entró al baño y miró a Hermione, estaba contra el lavamanos algo inclinada con la prueba de embarazo en la mano. Tenía los ojos llorosos y se cubrió la boca, ¿Lo peor había pasado?

—Oh Hermione…—Pero la otra se echó a sus brazos, con las manos alrededor de su cuello. Miró hacía la prueba de embarazo que estaba a un lado— ¿Positivo…?—Se separó y luego la miró con cara de extrema sorpresa.

Hermione le sonrió. Cho comenzó a reír no podía creerlo serían madres, luego de usar una poción con sus sangres. La abrazó de nuevo fuertemente y la beso con mucho cariño en la mejilla, sus labios eran suaves y cálidos transmitían todo lo que sentía por ella, Hermione los amaba.


	30. Epílogo (Parte 2)

**_Amelia Granger Chang_**

Hermione estaba en el sillón comiendo helado, tenía ya nueve meses de embarazo y los antojos estaban a flor de piel. Cho hacía la comida para la cena que sería en unas cuantas horas. La castaña dejó el pote a un lado y se fue con ella. Cuando llegó la abrazó por detrás, Cho siempre reía cuando hacía eso le daba gracia que no pueda abrazarla normalmente por su estomago. Suspiró antes de darse la vuelta y besarla.

Se agachó luego y le dio un beso en el abdomen levantándole la remera. La amaba tanto a ella y a su futura niña que la llamarían Amelia y llevaría ambos apellidos.

—Oh amor, ¿Ya estas satisfecha?

—Sí, pero ahora tengo hambre de otro tipo de cosa—Dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior de manera sexy. Pero antes de poder besarla se sorprendió al sentir una fuerte contracción y e separó con una mueca de color, se tomó el estomago con las manos.

—Amor ¿Qué pasa?—Hermione solo negó.

—N-Nada es solo una contracción—Pero no pudo terminar que la contracción reapareció y más fuerte que antes— ¡Dios!—Y rompió fuente—He roto fuente…—Y Cho se alarmó.

Con la mayor rapidez que pudo, la beso, buscó la varita, tomó su mano y se apareció en San Mungo. La medimaga que las recibió le trajo una silla de ruedas.

Llamó a Ginny y los demás, todos los padre y ella se quedaron esperando en la sala de espera.

—Hey, tranquila ¿Sí?—La consolaba la menor de los Weasley—Ya todo saldrá bien y tendrás a tu hija—Dijo emocionada a veces se cuestionaba si esta mujer al ser la madrina estaba más ansiosa de tener a su aijada de lo que ella misma estaba.

—Lo se..pero…bueno no puedo evitarlo y lo sabes

Y llegó la medimaga para decirle que pase. Cuando lo hizo encontró a su esposa acostándose y abriendo las piernas. Fue a tomarle la mano, la otra se la apretó casi rompiéndole los huesos. Pujó por más de media hora hasta que salió.

—Bienvenida a la familia Amelia—Dijeron y se besaron.

Pronto Cho tendría a los gemelos esta vez, y no sabían cómo pero terminaron siendo el calco de los gemelos Weasley, Ginny los amaba. Todos lo hacían, los Weasley, Chang y Granger, eran una gran familia.


End file.
